


Парни моего возраста

by commander_lils



Series: Парни моего возраста [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, First Meetings, First Time, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Size Kink, Virgin Keith, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: С него достаточно всей этой подростковой ерунды ― небрежных поцелуев и дрочки на скорую руку на заднем сидении машины, ― однако неумелые пальцы и партнёр, который кончит за десять секунд от его руки, ― это не то, чего он хочет.Парни его возраста не знают как с ним правильно обращаться, поэтому Кит цепляет Широ в баре.





	Парни моего возраста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [guys my age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208895) by [starboykeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7493062)

С него достаточно всей этой подростковой ерунды ― небрежных поцелуев и дрочки на скорую руку на заднем сидении машины, ― однако неумелые пальцы и партнёр, который кончит за десять секунд от его руки, ― это не то, чего он хочет.

Он хочет _опытного_ партнёра ― кого-то, кто знает что такое секс; кто может с ухмылкой на лице доставить ему незабываемое удовольствие. 

Он хочет... 

― Привет, ― произносит кто-то низким голосом. Когда Кит оборачивается, его губы расплываются в медленной, хищной улыбке.

Он хочет _это_.

Улыбающийся ему мужчина не похож на миловидного парня как все ровесники Кита; он _красивый_ , с точёным подбородком и тёплыми серыми глазами. Кит облизывает нижнюю губу.

― Меня зовут Широ, ― говорит он, а его взгляд падает на рот Кита с такой недвусмысленностью, какую Кит ни разу в жизни не видел. Он протягивает руку, и Кит не может оторвать от неё взгляд не только потому, что она сделана из металла, но и потому, что она большая — Кит уже видит в этой ладони свой...

Широ нервно посмеивается, и Кит быстро пожимает его руку, чтобы уверить: рука его совершенно не смущает.

— Кит, — отвечает он, затем добавляет, надеясь, что не переступает границы дозволенного: ― У тебя красивая рука.

― Разве что красивая научная разработка, ― отшучивается Широ, но в его голосе сквозит горечь, которая подсказывает Киту не развивать дальше тему. ― Тебя угостить?

Кит медленно и лениво улыбается, а Широ присаживается на стул рядом и подзывает бармена.

— То же, что и тебе, — говорит Кит, когда Широ вскидывает бровь. Кит пьёт виски, прожигающее всё внутри, однако когда он делает глубокий вздох, Широ опять не сводит глаз с его губ, и ему это даже льстит.

Широ оценивающе осматривает. 

— Тебе двадцать один?

Кит вытаскивает своё фальшивое удостоверение личности из кармана и зачем-то с триумфом показывает его, но Широ так просто не проведёшь. 

― Так я тебе и поверил, ― говорит он, и Кит задерживает дыхание, но Широ лишь улыбается. ― Сколько тебе _на самом деле_? 

Кит сглатывает комок в горле, и ему кажется, что Широ хмурится. — Двадцать, — врёт он. 

— Учишься в колледже? 

_В августе_ , мысленно извиняется Кит, но кивает. 

— А ты? — спрашивает он, чтобы подразнить, и Широ смеётся. 

— Нет, — твёрдо произносит Широ. Ему под тридцать, подсчитывает Кит, оценивая в открытую, чтобы чётко указать на свои намерения отправиться за пределы бара, или же ему чуть за тридцать, если для Кита сегодня счастливый день.

Сколько бы ему там ни было, Широ как раз тот, кто нужен Киту. Именно с ним он хочет потерять свою девственность.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Кит с улыбкой на лице, и Широ удовлетворённо улыбается.

Они какое-то время общаются, расположившись за тускло освещённым столом ― под таким освещением глаза Широ отдают серебром. Кит выдумывает некоторые специфические факты о своей учёбе, а Широ рассказывает ему о своей работе: что-то про науку и космос ― Кит бы нашел это очень интересным, если бы не пялился на открытый ворот рубашки, обнаживший участок кожи, который Кит хочет исследовать ртом.

— Да ты большая шишка, — говорит Кит, наклоняясь через стол, и хлопает глазами, пока рот Широ расползается в хищной ухмылке. — Так много работаешь. Тебе нужно расслабиться.

Он скользит рукой вперёд, пока та не оказывается рядом с ладонью Широ. По телу проходит электрический импульс, когда Широ накрывает его ладонь своей.

У Широ большие и восхитительные руки, а та, которой он держит Кита, ещё и тёплая, но Кит то и дело поглядывает на протез и задаётся вопросом, какой он на ощупь: холодный ли он и будет ли вызывать мурашки по коже.

― Давай уйдём? ― спрашивает Широ, и это всё, что хочет и ожидает Кит, но по спине проходит дрожь, когда Широ поглаживает большим пальцем его ладонь.

— Давай, — выдыхает Кит. 

Они садятся в такси. Широ кладёт ладонь на бедро Кита, балуясь с дырками на его джинсах, и Кит мысленно улыбается, когда Широ целует его ― сначала целомудренно, затем глубоко и развратно, ― пока тот впивается пальцами в его рубашку.

Водитель демонстративно делает радио громче. Кит всё же краснеет, смущённый и возбуждённый одновременно, пока целуется на заднем сидении машины с красивым мужчиной по пути к нему домой, чтобы... 

Когда Широ отстраняется и убирает свою большую руку с его бедра, Кит недовольно мычит, но они уже на месте. Пока Широ расплачивается с водителем, сердце Кита встаёт поперёк горла.

Роскошное здание — многоэтажный квартирный дом сверкает снисхождением и расточительностью, и Кит моментально чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Да ещё рука Широ целомудренно оказывается на его пояснице, пока тот подталкивает его к лифту. _Словно приз_ , думает Кит. Словно выкопанная находка, которую он принёс домой, чтобы поставить, как трофей, на полку. 

Широ вновь его целует, прижимая спиной к зеркальной стене, и рука Кита пробирается под его рубашку, раскрывая и распутывая произведение искусства, о котором он мечтал весь вечер. Он открывает глаза, смотрит, как язык Широ проскальзывает в его рот, как Широ поднимает его подбородок, чтобы исследовать шею долгими поцелуями, и Кит хочет засосы и метки как настоящий подросток ― коим и является, ― хочет _напоминание_.

Вскоре они доезжают до нужного этажа, а Широ отпускает Кита и пытается выглядеть презентабельно, поправляя воротник и бросая Киту ухмылку, когда тот вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

Обрамлённые орнаментом зеркала расположены вдоль всего коридора; Кит почти застывает на месте, когда открывается лифт, и встречается с самим собой в отражении; румяные щёки и возбуждённый взгляд выдают насколько он лёгок на подъём, как отчаянно хочет секса.

Он идёт перед Широ, демонстративно покачивая бёдрами, но Широ вскоре нагоняет его и скользит рукой от спины к попе. Кит слышит звон ключей, и когда они останавливаются напротив одной из двух дверей в коридоре, Кит забывает как дышать.

Через несколько секунд Кит оказывается в центре студийки и рассматривает всё в восхищении: квартира элегантная и современная, и он задаётся вопросом, есть ли здесь хоть одна вещь, которая будет ему по карману. Он скидывает свою куртку и вешает её на стул, оставаясь в простой белой футболке, которая, по словам Лэнса, подчёркивает его руки в нужных местах.

Когда он оборачивается, Широ стоит прислонившись к закрытой входной двери, а на его губах играет хитрая улыбка.

— Иди ко мне, милый, — говорит он. Кит не из робкого десятка, но ласковое прозвище вгоняет в краску, и ему становится жарко.

Кит подчиняется; Широ целует его, кладёт ладони на бёдра, тут же сжимая его ягодицы достаточно сильно, чтобы Кит выгнулся в спине и бесстыдно простонал.

― Всё, что я хотел, ― говорит Широ и проталкивает его вперёд, осыпая короткими поцелуями, но этого мало, ― весь вечер ― это стянуть с тебя эти джинсы.

Кит шумно вдыхает воздух и в отместку кусает Широ за губу, когда он оказывается достаточно близко. ― Удачи, ― искренне говорит он, на что Широ возбуждённо и многообещающе смеётся.

Кит ахает, столкнувшись с чем-то спиной, и Широ тут же опускает руки на его бёдра и _поднимает_. Он усаживает Кита на стойку и помогает обхватить себя вокруг талии, покачивая их бёдрами.

― Ты собираешься трахнуть меня на стойке? ― выдыхает Кит. Он не против, ничуть. Не самое обычное место для первого раза — Кит, по крайней мере, представлял кровать.

― Нет, детка, — бормочет Широ и целует Кита долго и развязно, после чего отстраняется и шепчет: — Может быть потом как-нибудь, ― и сердце Кита пропускает удар.

Широ играется с краями его футболки, и Кит уже готов стянуть её с себя и бросить на пол, но Широ лишь _трогает_ , задирая повыше и пробегаясь пальцами по животу, сокращающемуся в такт с его сбившимся дыханием.

Кит гулко и несдержанно стонет, когда Широ задирает его футболку до подмышек и берёт в рот сосок.

Это тоже что-то новенькое: с сосками Кита никогда ещё не играли, — и секундой спустя он уже интуитивно понимает, что Широ может довести его до оргазма только лишь этим. 

― О боже, ― выдыхает Кит, запуская руку в волосы Широ, чтобы только тот не останавливался. ― О боже, блядь, Широ… 

Широ ещё даже _ничего не делает_ , чередует очертания сосков языком, посасывает и покусывает, пока Кит не начинает сходить с ума, и ухмыляется, отстраняясь; Кит разочарованно стонет из-за отсутствия прикосновений.

― Какие у тебя чувствительные соски, ― говорит Широ, и Кит задумывается, стоит ли ему оскорбиться на это замечание, но быстро забывает об этом, когда Широ снова опускает голову, хватая в рот другой сосок, и Кит так крепко сжимает ноги на талии Широ, что беспокоится оставить там синяки.

Кит чувствует себя глупо, но он не может не вздрагивать, мягко и обрывисто постанывая имя Широ. Широ не обращает внимания и возвращается умелыми пальцами к другому соску, уже порозовевшему и набухшему, чтобы потереть и пощипать. Где-то между горячим дыханием с намёком на укусы и пыткой от его пальцев Кит уверен, что умрёт прежде, чем они доберутся до спальни.

Кита смущает то, как легко его возбудить, и он ёрзает ещё немного, не желает избавляться от приятных пыток под ртом и пальцами Широ, но ему достаточно лишь подумать о том, как он хочет этот рот и эти пальцы где-нибудь ещё. Кит пытается произнести его имя, попросить остановиться и переместиться на кровать своим самым убедительным тоном.

Однако на выдохе с языка слетает:  
― Папочка, стой.

Широ останавливается. Широ _застывает_ , его руки замирают на грудной клетке Кита. 

Кит хочет _умереть_. 

Он собирается бормотать извинения и ретироваться в сторону двери, потому что _боже, Кит, такое не всем нравится, надо было сначала спросить, и, чёрт возьми, это самое позорное действие в твоей жизни_ , но Широ приходит в себя прежде, чем тот успевает открыть рот, и смотрит на Кита в упор.

Широ прожигает его взглядом. Кит осознает какой у него возбуждённый и затуманенный взгляд. Широ закусывает губу, и сердце Кита начинает бешено биться.

— Что это было? — грубо спрашивает Широ. У него стоит ― его стояк упирается в Кита, а Кит не может ничего с собой поделать и трётся о него, ухмыляясь, когда Широ хрипит. 

— Тебе нравится? — шёпотом спрашивает Кит, чувствуя себя увереннее. Должно быть, он самый счастливый человек на свете. — Папочка? 

― Бля, детка, ― говорит ― нет, почти рычит Широ. Кит стонет сквозь смех, когда Широ припадает к его шее губами. Он впивается в неё так грубо, что Кит уже видит, как на его шее расцветают красно-лиловые засосы, и извивается, руками и ногами крепко обхватывая Широ.

― Пожалуйста, ― неосознанно умоляет он, пока трётся о Широ и облизывает губы, думая о его члене внутри себя. ― Пожалуйста…

― Понял, ― бормочет Широ грубо и как-то даже довольно. Он впивается пальцами в ягодицы Кита и снова поднимает его, из Кита вырывается удивлённый стон, когда их бёдра трутся друг о друга.

Широ захлопывает за собой дверь и настолько резко вжимает Кита в шкаф, что тот громко грохочет. Кит дрожит, когда Широ держит его вот так, словно он ничего не весит. Он готов поспорить, что Широ мог бы взять его у стены ― в нём достаточно силы, чтобы одновременно держать его на весу и трахать. Но _в следующий раз_ , с грустью думает Кит, когда Широ ставит его на пол.

Он просовывает ногу между бёдер Кита, и Кит отчаянно трётся о неё. Ноги Широ мускулистые и широкие, как и он сам. Кит так возбуждён, что неожиданно представляет, как седлает его бедро и доводит себя до оргазма. Он жалобно стонет, когда Широ отходит и берёт футболку Кита за края.

Моментом позже футболка оказывается на полу. 

― Ох, детка, только взгляни на себя, ― выдыхает Широ, и Кит стонет, чувствуя большие руки на талии ― такие большие, что, может быть, могут полностью его обхватить, если Широ сожмёт сильнее и, боже, Кит желает, чтобы он так сделал...

― Ты тоже, ― вырывается в ответ, и Кит неосознанно обдумывает идею стянуть свои узкие джинсы, пока Широ раздевается, но он не может отвести взгляд, когда Широ начинает расстёгивать свою рубашку.

― Любуешься? ― игриво произносит Широ, и Кит закрывает рот. 

― Помолчи, ― говорит он, и Широ ухмыляется. 

Кит тянется к ширинке, но его глаза всё ещё прикованы к Широ, когда взгляд мечется от рук к соскам, к торсу, и, _чёрт возьми_ , перед ним предстал сам Адонис.

― Ты собираешься их снимать, или мне сделать это за тебя? 

Кит краснеет под тяжестью взгляда Широ, его глаза прикованы к очертаниям члена Широ в боксёрах ― большому и твёрдому, с мокрым пятном у головки, и Кит ругает себя, выбираясь из джинсов, смущаясь от осознания, что Широ наблюдает за ним. 

— Непристойный мальчишка, — говорит Широ, когда Кит наконец-то скидывает их на пол, и Кит улыбается с напускной уверенностью.

Не надевать нижнее бельё точно было правильным решением, думает он, наблюдая, как Широ изучает его тело.

— Любуешься? — вторит Кит. 

— Ещё как, — говорит Широ глубоким голосом и с затуманенным взглядом. Он собирается раздеться догола, цепляя пальцами резинку трусов, но Кит оказывается быстрее и падает на колени перед ним. Широ замирает.

― Что-то задумал? ― лениво спрашивает он, и Кит убирает его руки, заменяя своими, и медленно стягивает боксеры Широ с бёдер, облизываясь как от нервов, так и от… _блядь_.

Он и до этого мог увидеть насколько у Широ большой член, но при близком рассмотрении его рот начинает заполнять слюна, пока он проделывает взглядом дорожку вдоль вены с тыльной стороны, намечая планы провести вдоль неё языком, и наблюдает, как предэякулят начинает скапливаться у основания уретры, растекаясь по головке.

Дальше предэякулят не доходит, потому что Кит прижимается языком к головке и легко вздыхает, играясь c ней, чтобы доставить Широ удовольствие.

 _Он с этим сможет справится_ , думает Кит. В этом он хорош. Это заставит Широ испытать наслаждение, а Кит докажет, что он не какой-то там бесполезный девственник, который лежит бревном и принимает в себя член.

Он берёт головку в рот, крепко сжимая губы и втягивая щёки, потому что знает как хорошо смотрится в таком положении: на коленях с членом во рту и с красиво поджатыми губами.

― Чёрт, ― выдыхает Широ, запускает пальцы в волосы Кита, но не дёргает и не тянет. Несмотря на то, что Кит почти желает этого, он благодарен, что Широ так не делает, потому что Широ слишком большой, чтобы трахать в рот без подготовки.

Кит начинает вбирать член в себя, пока дышит через нос и открывает рот шире, но давится, когда член упирается в горло. Широ, наверное, понимает это, потому что бормочет:  
― Всё хорошо, детка, сколько можешь, ― и поглаживает шею ниже затылка так, что это странно успокаивает.

Кит берёт член в кулак так, чтобы он помещался в рот и не доставлял дискомфорта, ― и это _достаточно много_. Кит бы смутился, если бы не был так опьянён от удовольствия ощущать тяжёлый член на языке, ладони Широ в волосах и бешеное сердцебиение в ушах.

Кит начинает: первый рывок вызывает настоящий стон у Широ. Он знает правила игры и знает как в неё играть, поэтому стонет с членом во рту таким образом, чтобы не казалось слишком наигранно и вызывало волну удовольствия, когда Широ так или иначе вторил ему.

― Блядь, Кит, ― выдыхает Широ, а Кит открывает глаза и видит, с каким восхищением на него смотрит Широ, закусывая нижнюю губу. Кит меняет позицию, чтобы взять Широ под бёдра, сжимая мясистую часть попы, ― стон Широ доставляет Киту немало удовольствия, потому что в его тоне слышится нотка неожиданности.

Кит отпускает член, проводит языком по нижней его части; за старания Широ награждает его тихими стонами. Кит посасывает головку с таким рвением, что уже вскоре она вся скользкая и влажная от слюны, и вместе с тем несколько капель скатываются по подбородку. Ему нравится небрежность, он обожает разводить грязь с собой и со своим партнёром, а Широ и рад ― он сжимает пальцы в волосах Кита, и Кит мычит с членом во рту, снова толкаясь вперед и глубоко принимая Широ.

Он понимает, что Широ уже близок к огразму, когда хватка в волосах становится крепче, а дыхание замедляется. Широ пытается что-то сказать, но вырывается лишь надломленный стон имени Кита ― и он кончает. Кит глотает без возражений, стонет, чувствуя вкус и тёплую влагу на языке, сосёт и вылизывает до тех пор, пока сперма не начинает стекать по подбородку и пока Широ не отталкивает его из-за увеличенной чувствительности.

Они какое-то время молчат, тишину прерывает лишь их тяжёлое дыхание, но вот пальцы Широ скользят вниз, и он берёт Кита за подбородок. Кит подчиняется и поднимает глаза, самодовольно отмечая румянец на щеках Широ и его сбившееся дыхание. Кит наконец-то понимает насколько сильно у него, оказывается, стоит. Несмотря на тяжесть между ног и отчаянное желание прикосновений, Кит был так отвлечён решительным настроем довести до оргазма Широ, что о себе позабыл.

― Иди ко мне, детка, ― бормочет Широ. Кит встаёт на трясущихся ногах и удивляется, когда Широ моментально тянет его на себя для поцелуя, слизывая свою же сперму изо рта.

Кит ощутил свою власть, пока склонялся перед Широ на коленях и сводил его с ума, но теперь он с удовольствием млеет в объятиях Широ, позволяя тому довести их до кровати. Кит разрешает Широ толкнуть его на кровать, но как только тот забирается следом, Кит переворачивается и оказывается на нём сверху ― благодаря элементу неожиданности у него всё выходит несмотря на то, что Широ сильнее ― _гораздо сильнее_ , рассеянно думает Кит.

Широ смеётся ― он не против, он разрешает Киту прижать его запястья над головой и склониться за поцелуем. Кит покусывает нижнюю губу Широ и ухмыляется, когда из Широ вырывается стон.

Он продолжает целовать Широ, не желая двигаться с места, потому что часть его слишком нервничает сделать первый шаг, слишком нервничает спросить чего он хочет и на что рассчитывает сегодня ночью.

Кит успокаивается, когда Широ прогибается, вырываясь из хватки Кита, которая едва ли его вообще сдерживала, и тянется вверх, чтобы грубо поцеловать его, сбивая баланс Кита и снова меняясь местами. На какой-то момент Кит не уверен что Широ делает, пока тот не извлекает бутылочку смазки, и сердце Кита прибивается к горлу.

― Уверен? ― спрашивает Широ, и Кит понимает, что на него внимательно смотрят. Он быстро сглатывает все сомнения и старается изменить выражение лица, чтобы оно больше походило на самозабвенное предвкушение.

― Да, ― выдыхает он, и сомнение на лице Широ исчезает ― _слава богу_ , виновато думает Кит, пиная себя за то, что показал настолько очевидную неуверенность.

А происходящее ― нечто новое для Кита. Непрошенное вторжение первого пальца приносит немного неприятные чувства, пока он заставляет своё тело расслабиться, но всё иначе, когда это чей-то чужой палец входит в него, чья-то чужая рука раздвигает его ягодицы, чьё-то чужое тело лежит на нём сверху.

Он мычит и толкается на палец уже нетерпеливо, потому что наконец-то расслабляется, и стонет, пока Широ растягивает его, медленно водя кругами, а другой рукой тянется к соскам Кита. Моментально всё становится невыносимым, и Кит начинает постанывать, пока Широ что-то беззвучно шепчет. Широ свободной рукой поднимает бедро Кита наверх и чуть отклоняет от себя, а Кит на автомате раздвигает ноги, подчиняясь и желая больше, больше, _ещё больше_ несмотря на то, что Широ не добавляет второй палец, и ему остаётся лишь ёрзать и прислушиваться к каждому вздоху, больше похожему на стон.

Руки Широ везде: натирают соски, ласкают член и растягивают его дырочку. Кит настолько перевозбуждён, что вот-вот расплачется; он крепко жмурит глаза и с трудом держит ноги на весу, дрожа всем телом, пока Широ кусает его шею ― ещё одно ощущение, которых и так слишком много.

― Ш… Широ, ― стонет Кит, и Широ мычит в знак одобрения, но не останавливается, и Кит начинает задыхаться и подходить ближе к разрядке: ― _Папочка_ , я… я сейчас...

― Давай, детка, ― бормочет Широ, и его голос кажется таким тихим в сравнении с отдаваемым в ушах сердцебиением. ― Кончи ради меня.

Кит кончает с пронзительным стоном, он перевозбуждён и потрясён и жадно глотает ртом воздух, пока Широ самодовольно и хищно улыбается, проводя пальцем по сперме на животе Кита.

― Хороший мальчик, ― говорит он, и Кит шумно выдыхает.

Кит позволяет себе некоторое время передохнуть и перевести дыхание, его глаза закрыты, пока Широ осматривает его с удовлетворением, пока водит пальцами по бедру. Но Кит делает глубокий вдох, и на его лице расплывается ухмылка.

― Я тебя утомил, папочка?

Широ смеётся одновременно нежно и возбуждённо. Кит дрожит.

― Не испытывай меня, ― наконец-то выдает он, и Кит берёт его член в руку, медленно водит несколько раз по всей длине до тех пор, пока Широ не начинает двигаться в такт и тереться о Кита.

― Презервативы? ― вскоре спрашивает Кит; на этих словах сердце пропускает удар, но он говорит как можно спокойнее, и Широ мычит.

― Ты хочешь? 

Кит глотает и кивает, натирая большим пальцем головку члена Широ, и сдерживает дыхание, слыша его гортанный стон. 

― Развернись, ― говорит Широ, и Кит чувствует себя почти виноватым за то, что успокаивается, ведь ему не придётся смотреть в глаза Широ, пока тот его растягивает.

Пальцы Широ больше его собственных ― гораздо больше, и Кит смущается, когда начинает скулить, желая получить больше от двух пальцев и поддаваясь на каждый толчок. Он кричит, когда Широ задевает простату, настойчиво прижимаясь к ней как Кит сам не мог никогда. Вскоре Кит чувствует прилив раздражения, желая, чтобы Широ уже покончил с этим, потому что он никогда не был более готов в своей жизни, а Широ дразнит его четвёртым пальцем.

Никогда ещё за свою бурную жизнь Кита не выматывали так, как Широ, который растягивает, дразнит и испытывает его терпение, и, блядь, Кит почти хочет _умолять_ …

― Попроси вежливо, ― раздаётся сзади него голос Широ, и Кит стонет, сжимая простыню в кулаках.

Он не может, не может так в открытую врать и молить об этом, не может опуститься так низко, чтобы требовать члена как дешёвая шлюшка, но слова всё равно вырываются изо рта:

― Пожалуйста, папочка, ― выдыхает он, сгорая от унижения, но возбуждаясь лишь сильнее. ― Я хочу этого, хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Кит вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Широ переворачивает его. Кит ахает, в основном из-за резкой настойчивости в глазах Широ, и закрывает лицо руками, чувствуя себя на удивление беззащитным.

― Не прячься от меня, детка, ― говорит Широ, и щёки Кита пылают, но он подчиняется, лёжа с раздвинутыми ногами под поглаживающими их ладонями Широ. Он бросает взгляд вниз, чтобы проверить, надел ли Широ презерватив, и чувствует облегчение, увидев его. _Всё идёт идеально_ , где-то на краю сознания думает Кит. Ему так хорошо, что он не замечает неожиданно мрачный взгляд Широ, когда он смотрит в его расслабленное лицо.

Он не замечает этого даже когда Широ устраивается у него между ног, прижимаясь к нему грудью; везде так горячо ― настолько горячо, что Кит в панике задумывается насколько потные у него руки, когда кладёт их на спину Широ, но ощущение перекатывающихся мышц отвлекает от смущения.

Как вдруг...

― Тебе же нет двадцати, ― говорит Широ и опирается руками по обе стороны от головы Кита, внимательно изучая его лицо.

― Нет, ― говорит Кит после длительного диалога про себя, звучащего как «чёрт-чёрт-чёрт». Широ не сводит с Кита глаз, пока тот не договаривает:

― Восемнадцать.

― Бля, ― ругается Широ. ― Что же ты делаешь, Кит...

― Я делаю, ― говорит Кит, вытягиваясь между ними, чтобы дотронуться до члена Широ ― Широ может притворяться сколько хочет что его возмущает разница в возрасте, но у него всё ещё стоит, ― то, что хочу. И я хочу тебя.

― Восемнадцать, ― бормочет Широ с недоверием, но он прожигает Кита так, словно рассматривает под микроскопом, и ему кажется, что Широ это _нравится_. Очень сильно нравится.

Но Широ всё ещё сомневается, и Кит закидывает ногу на его спину. 

― Ну же, папочка, ― говорит Кит с ухмылкой ― Лэнс называет такую ухмылку «я съем тебя заживо», и Широ резко выдыхает. ― Трахни меня.

Он ждал и желал этого так долго, но внезапное давление на дырочку заставляет напрячься, а Широ трогает его за щёку и бормочет «расслабься», словно с Китом надо нянчиться.

Широ входит _медленно_ ― до такой степени медленно, что Кит думает о скорой смерти, но в тот же момент ему больно, в уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы, и Широ смахивает их, после чего Кит задаётся вопросом, знает ли он, что будет его первым...

― Хочешь остановиться? ― спрашивает Широ. Боже, Кит не хочет, чтобы Широ так беспокоился. Он хочет, чтобы Широ возбудился настолько, что не мог думать вообще.

― Нет, пожалуйста, ― говорит Кит. ― Всё хорошо, я могу, я справлюсь...

― Отлично, ― мягко произносит Широ и начинает двигаться снова. Кит сильно закусывает губу, жалея, что не оседлал Широ, чтобы самому контролировать действия. Кит беспокоится: вдруг Широ поймёт, что он девственник, и остановится. Этого никак нельзя допустить.

Он едва дышит, когда Широ входит в него полностью ― это приятно, но член Широ большой и широкий. Кит не уверен, что выдержит напряжение, если Широ двинется, и в тот же момент ему кажется, что если Широ двинется, то он сразу _кончит_.

― Пожалуйста, не двигайся, ― выдыхает Кит. Широ кивает и скидывает волосы со лба Кита.

― Понял, ― тихо говорит он, и это на удивление успокаивает, пока Кит лежит на спине, раздвинув ноги с членом Широ внутри, который буквально делит его надвое, но Кит знает, что Широ рядом и позаботится о нём.

При этой мысли его член дёргается, а у головки собирается предэякулят. Широ ухмыляется, проводит пальцем по растекающейся лужице на животе Кита, берёт палец в рот с причмокивающим звуком и улыбается, услышав участившееся дыхание Кита.

― Может быть, я попробую тебя как следует позже, ― говорит Широ, и Кит не знает что ответить, но он возбуждён настолько, что в любом случае на это готов.

Эта мысль сбивает с толку, ведь после секса, Кит с грустью отмечает, придётся уйти отсюда. Широ уже в курсе, что ему восемнадцать. Он просто ждёт, когда Широ вдобавок выяснит, что Кит девственник ― и тогда со всем будет покончено, даже если он будет нереально возбуждён ― что за гранью самых смелых мечтаний.

Широ меняет позу и вытягивается, нависнув над Китом и оперевшись на металлический протез над головой. Другой рукой он берёт ладонь Кита в свою и скрещивает их пальцы. Это почти мило, и Кит задаётся вопросом, ведёт ли себя Широ так со всеми, кого приводит домой, или, может быть, это он такой _особенный_.

Кит чувствует себя жалким и, честно говоря, понимает, что ещё долго не забудет Широ. И не только из-за всей этой истории с девственностью.

― Лучше? ― спрашивает Широ. Кит поднимает глаза и чувствует, как сердце замирает в груди.

 _Дурак_.

― Да, ― выдыхает он, ощущая достаточную уверенность в себе, чтобы попытаться сжаться вокруг Широ. Широ _стонет_ и жмурит глаза, и Кит вдруг ощущает прилив самодовольства, потому что в состоянии вызвать такую реакцию у сводящего его с ума мужчины.

― Чёрт, Кит, ― говорит Широ и чуть подаётся вперёд; его взгляд прикован к лицу Кита, но в этот раз ему не больно. Кит мычит, стискивая Широ за талию ногами. Широ постепенно всё сильнее и сильнее выходит из него, и ощущение члена внутри не сравнить ни с чем, что Кит когда-либо чувствовал, после чего Широ толкается внутрь.

― _Блядь_ , ― стонет Кит. ― Боже, Широ —

― Шш, ― говорит Широ, прижимая палец к губам Кита, и Кит стонет. ― Не ругайся, ― говорит он, и Кит ухмыляется, когда Широ убирает палец, хоть и немного колеблется, когда Широ снова берёт его руку.

― И что ты мне сделаешь? ― спрашивает он, когда хватка Широ становится крепче. ― Папочка?

Кит не жалеет о том, что позволил Широ перевернуть себя на спину, когда Широ начинает трахать его _как следует_. Когда он выходит почти полностью и резко толкается вперед, у Кита сжимаются пальцы на ногах, член Широ заполняет его так сильно, что он буквально чувствует его вкус на языке.

― Хорошо? ― спрашивает Широ идеально ровным тоном, тогда как Кит уже чувствует себя _разбитым_.

― Да, да, ― стонет Кит. ― _Бля_ , да.

Он старается не хвататься, не цепляться за Широ так, словно отчаянно этого желает, но сейчас он не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, что впивается пальцами в спину Широ; когда тот задевает его простату, Кит с трудом сдерживает дикий крик.

Боже, его трахают так _грубо_ , отчаянно и сильно, что Кит выгибается в спине, вытягивает шею, головой вжимаясь в подушку, потому что он не может иначе, не может просто лежать, когда Широ так сжимает его бёдра. Кит кричит, когда Широ находит простату и трахает, задевая её снова и снова, пока на глазах Кита не проступают слёзы, потому что невозможно справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, ему слишком хорошо. 

― Чёрт, ты так хорошо смотришься подо мной, детка, ― хрипло произносит Широ; наконец-то его дыхание немного сбивается ― _совсем чуть-чуть_ , и Кит стонет с закрытыми глазами, задаваясь вопросом, может ли Широ трахать его часами. Он любит, когда его хвалят, поэтому притягивает Широ за волосы в поцелуй, и тот с охотой проникает в его рот языком, но не прекращает двигать бёдрами.

Они разрывают поцелуй, потому что Кит не может замолчать, пока извивается и стонет, впиваясь пальцами в спину Широ. Широ припадает к шее, оставляя на коже засосы, и Кит стонет, послушно выставляя шею, желая, чтобы он оставил на нём метки, своё _клеймо_ ― не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то может заметить какой он был хорошей _сучкой_ , пока раздвигал ноги перед первым встречным, который подошёл под его параметры.

Но чёрт возьми, Кит не может сожалеть, когда получает всё, чего так хотел: он готов вот-вот кончить с членом внутри, придавлен к кровати и оттрахан человеком, который гораздо больше и сильнее него. Оттрахан так грубо, что явно будет чувствовать дискомфорт ещё несколько дней и точно никогда не забудет свой первый раз.

― Папочка, ― стонет он, одной рукой прижимая голову Широ к себе, желая получить больше укусов, меток и засосов. Удовольствие нарастает, скапливается в животе Кита, и ему _нужно_ …

Кит точно чувствует улыбку Широ на своей шее, когда тот бормочет:  
― Хочешь чего-то? ― Кит кричит и краснеет от мысли попросить это.

― Сильнее, ― выдаёт он и краснеет ещё больше. Широ замедляется, что вызывает разочарованный стон у Кита.

― Сильнее? ― хрипло говорит Широ и резко и глубоко толкается в Кита, из горла которого вырывается крик.

― Пожалуйста, ― выдыхает он без промедления, и возбуждённая улыбка Широ стоит прежнего смущения.

Потрясающая агония — чувствовать как Широ выходит из него полностью, затем _грубо_ толкается вперёд. Поначалу Широ двигается медленно, устраиваясь поудобнее, после чего ускоряет темп всё сильнее и сильнее, и сильнее; Кит сжимает пальцы на ногах, а его ноги трясутся, и он понимает, что больше не может сдерживаться.

И Кит знает, что Широ помог бы ему рукой, но он хочет кончить вот так ― с раздвинутыми ногами, членом внутри и осипший от стонов. Кит неосознанно царапает спину Широ и кричит «папочка», когда кончает, чувствуя головокружение от продолжающихся толчков Широ, трахающего его в замедленном ритме и близкого к оргазму. Он тяжело дышит в шею Кита и кончает с его именем на языке, сжимая ладонь Кита так крепко, что становится больно. Кит роняет ноги и снова стонет от резкой боли в бёдрах.

Он лежит спокойно, ему тяжело дышать, потому что он не в состоянии справиться с дыханием, и Широ заваливается на него. Член Широ внутри ощущается гораздо сильнее, когда все нервные клетки Кита на пределе. Кит дрожит под ним, и даже после возвращения с небес на землю всё ещё не может выровнять дыхание.

― О боже, ― только и может сказать он, и Широ наконец-то поднимает на него глаза и лениво улыбается.

Его улыбка чуть меркнет, когда он приподнимается и выходит из Кита как можно нежнее, хотя Кит всё же хватает его руки и закусывает губу, чувствуя себя до ужаса _опустошённым_.

― Прости, ― бормочет Широ и целует его в щёку. Кит стонет от потери, когда Широ сползает с него полностью, пересекает комнату и выкидывает презерватив. Затем он возвращается и, сев рядом, водит рукой по бедру Кита. Кит морщится, чувствуя себя липким и потным, и Широ склоняется ближе, чтобы откинуть прядь со лба Кита.

― Можешь принять душ, если хочешь, ― говорит он, и Кит жалеет, что они занимались сексом с презервативом, спрашивая себя, каково было бы чувствовать сперму Широ, вытекающую из него, капающую на его трусы, снова делая грязным.

Но он весь покрыт потом, тело болит, а ещё он вымотан, поэтому кивает и медленно направляется в ванную. Как только закрывается дверь, Кит чувствует нахлынувшую неуверенность.

Он долго смотрит на себя в зеркале.

Может быть, глупо начинать влюбляться в Широ после одного вечера знакомства и секса, но наивная часть Кита хочет проснуться в кровати Широ, желает поцеловать Широ на прощание перед уходом и оставить ему свой номер.

― Кит? ― раздаётся озадаченный голос Широ, и Кит подпрыгивает на месте, бросая виноватый взгляд на душ. ― Ты в порядке?

― В норме, ― говорит Кит достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно через дверь, и снова слышит удаляющиеся шаги.

После этого он заходит в душ, понимая беспокойство Широ, и на автомате моется. Кит должен чувствовать себя иначе, думает он: _Ты должен чувствовать себя другим человеком или оказаться на вершине мира, или хотеть ещё больше,_ — но Кит ничего не чувствует, кроме зияющей боли между ног и лёгкой пульсации от укусов на шее и сосках.

После душа он обматывается в полотенце Широ и понимает, что забыл об одежде, беспечно разбросанной по полу в комнате, поэтому снимает халат с двери ― длинный в пол и мягкий, вероятно, подходящий тем, кто в три раза старше Широ. Кит задаётся вопросом, прилагаются ли к этому халату тапочки, и издаёт смешок.

― Ты выглядишь мило, ― говорит Широ, когда Кит выходит из ванной. Кит краснеет, потому что он не хочет выглядеть _милым_ ― ему восемнадцать, и он хочет выглядеть сексуально, но, конечно, он понимает, что в халате ниже колена нет ничего сексуального.

― Я не милый, ― с грустью говорит Кит. Широ улыбается с ямочками на щеках, и сердце Кита замирает в груди.

― Иди сюда, ― говорит Широ, и Кит подходит просто потому, что не знает что делать теперь. ― Ты пахнешь мной, ― комментирует Широ, когда Кит оказывает в его руках ― _обнимашки_ , говорит про себя Кит и понимает, что никогда не расскажет Лэнсу эту конкретную часть истории, ― улыбается и наклоняется ближе к шее Широ.

― Отлично, ― говорит он.

Широ водит пальцем по очертаниям плеча Кита, снова и снова, и Кит отмечает, что этого было бы достаточно, чтобы снова возбудиться, если бы он не был так вымотан. Но он уставший, больной и опустошённый и больше всего мечтает о сне.

Кит не уверен, можно ли ему остаться.

― Эй, ― тихо говорит Широ несколькими минутами позже. ― Уже поздно.

― Ммм? ― Ему нужно было уйти прежде чем его заставят, и потом уже жалеть себя в унижении.

― Ты можешь… Ты можешь, эм, ― Широ сглатывает, и звук его голоса звучит громко над ухом Кита. ― Ты можешь остаться на ночь. Если хочешь.

Кит не должен этого желать.

― Как скажешь, ― вот что вырывается из его рта, и он прячет улыбку.


End file.
